Rhosaith
|dislikes = Evil versions of Frisk |birthDate = --- ??, 1395 |birthPlace = The Anendotos Kingdom |deathDate = --- |deathPlace = --- |species = Human |trait = Red |aura = Red |sex = Female |height = |weight = |hair = Unknown |eyes = Unknown |white = N/A |yellow = N/A}} Rhosaith is a Time Specter that originated in the Undertale Rho universe. She has the ability to travel between timelines, through time and the Undertale Multiverse. Though her tactic of traversing dimensional space is so powerful that she isn't restrained to simply traverse the Undertale Multiverse like Error!Sans or Core!Frisk are. Rhosaith possesses a massive fleet composed mostly of automated intelligences that she uses to secure the Rho Exclusion Zone. Rhosaith sees Alphasaith as a good friend, and someone that she can talk to when feeling conflicted. Profile Appearance Rho always has a black trench coat on along with a strangely shaped gas-mask with a black Kodiak hat. Rho also wears blades around her legs like a type of metallic skirt, she is capable of unsheathing them and attaching them to her blade handle that she keep on her right thigh. Equipment * Black trench coat * Gas mask * Kodiak hat * Sword with detachable blades * Throwing knives filled with neurotoxin. * String-repellent energy-shield Personality Though she appears to be quite perky, she's secretly very lonely, and occasionally full of anxiety due to some hallucinations. Listening to classical music helps calm her down. Abilities TBA Backstory TBA Main Story TBA Relationships Ink!Sans TBA Error!Sans Rho is extremely eccentric and overly joyful in a joking manner around Error!Sans. While Rho and Error!Sans occasionally conflict in points of view, they sometimes find something they both agree on. Rho likes to play on Error!Sans's Haphephobia by teleporting behind them, grabbing them, then teleporting out of the way before Error!Sans can react. Rho is more than capable of infiltrating the Anti-Void Expanse, including Error!Sans's, so the surprises are normally at extreme effects. Error!Sans is also incapable of using his strings to tie up Rho. This is due to the fact the Rho has developed a type of "energy shield" that causes the strings to repel away from her. When they are passive towards each-other, they tend to simply talk while they both knit. Due to Error destroying one of the universes within the Undertale Rho Universe, which is now located within The Rho Exclusion Zone, Error tends to feel very nervous around Rhosaith, as she can easily kill him. CORE!Frisk Rho and Core!Frisk generally get along. Rho was actually the first one to "accidentally" stumble across the Omega Timeline. Starting when Rho had discovered the existence of the Omega Timeline, She really wanted to find a way to get there (as her conventional way of travel couldn't get in for some reason). While she was researching a way to get in, she found nothing. After a while, Rho grew tired. As she was heading towards the door, all she could think of was the Omega Timeline, and how great it would be to go there. When the door opened and Rho had walked through, she had found herself in the Omega Timeline. Rho and Core!Frisk talk often, Rho tells Core!Frisk about the universes beyond the Undertale Multiverse and Core!Frisk tells Rho about what is happening in Universe Rho. Rho tends to refer to Core!Frisk as Schrödinger due to the fact that Core!Frisk is technically neither alive nor dead. Dream!Sans TBA Nightmare!Sans TBA Alpha!Sans TBA Error!404 TBA Infected TBA Broken!Science The two are occasional partners in balancing the Multiverse. Broken has fascination in the fact of her ability to travel across the Multi-Multiverse. Mainly since her origins are unknown to him, and the army she has gathered. He is also interested in the other worlds that exist that aren't even alternate universes. However, he does have a small annoyance toward Rho due to her relations with Error, though is alright with putting them aside, sometimes. It is unclear about how Rho feels toward him. S.T TBA Swap TBA Sketch TBA One TBA Magic Mastery Level * Soul Magic - 5 Gallery Rhosaith.png|Basic appearance Rhosaith sprite - by UnderfreshFan.png|Sprite made by UnderfreshFan Rhosaith - by Nvis10nClassics.png|By Nvis10nClassics Trivia * Rhosaith has extreme amounts of power, so much so that it is difficult to begin to pretend to fully appreciate how much she is capable of. She has been referred to as a god on multiple occasions, even though she absolutely hates it. She is also the only one in the Undertale Multiverse powerful enough to counter The Eternal Worm. References Category:Rhoverse